Typically, when something goes wrong with a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS), a visual and/or audible alert is provided by the monitor to the operator. In this manner, the operator is informed when the tire pressure or other parameter is outside pre-established limits or when the sensor is inoperative. However, in the condition or situation where all of the sensors are operating properly and all of the parameters being measured are within limits, no indicators are provided. In some monitoring systems, the display actually goes blank after a period of time when everything being monitored is operating properly. The problem with the foregoing arrangement is the operator cannot tell at a glance whether the monitored parameters are operating satisfactorily or whether the TPMS has failed or shut itself off due to a system defect.